Tynix (Form)
Tynix is the second Fairy Form introduced in Season 7. It is parallel to Butterflix. *'Previous Transformation:' Butterflix *'Next Transformation:' Cosmix Overview In Season 7, after the Winx's Fairy Animals find the magic among them, they reveal themselves to be the of the Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals and bestow the Tynix Bracelets upon the Winx. With the , the Winx can miniaturize and access MiniWorlds, dimensions where the next of the Winx's for the Ultimate Power will commence. Appearance The outfits resemble outfits adorned with . The fairies wear with in their outside, attached and decorated with . They wear matching and their Tynix Bracelets. Their hair turns a lighter color with highlight streaks, forms a with or without , and is decorated with gemstone . The wings are medium-sized, have gemstone patterns, and have gemstones attached at the edges. Requirements In order to earn Tynix, a fairy must be granted a Tynix Bracelet by their bonded Fairy Animal. Magical Abilities Tynix grants fairies the ability to enter the MiniWorlds, as well as teleport themselves from the MiniWorlds to the normal . Via the Tynix Bracelets, fairies can also communicate with Fairy Animals. The Tynix power also creates an unbreakable bond between fairies and their bonded Fairy Animals, making it so that no matter how distant a fairy and her bonded Fairy Animal are, they can join together. Special Tynix Powers With Tynix, a fairy can combine her powers with her bonded Fairy Animal's powers. Every fairy has a different type of this power: *Bloom: Fire of the Unicorn *Stella: Shinygreed Enchantment *Flora: Strength of the Magiwolf *Musa: Harmony of the Quillcat *Tecna: Techsquirrel Flash *Aisha: Cry-Cry Drops Fire of the Unicorn 725 2.png|Fire of the Unicorn Shinygreed Enchantment 725.png|Shinygreed Enchantment Strength of the Magiwolf.png| of the Magiwolf Harmony of quillcat 2.png| of the Quillcat Techsquirrel Flash.png|Techsquirrel Cry-cry drop.png|Cry-Cry Drops Effects Every girl has a gemstone special effect added to their . Ways to Acquire *The Winx: Receiving the Tynix Bracelets from their Fairy Animals. (S7E14) Known Tynix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha Gallery Bloom Tynix.jpg|Bloom's Tynix Stella Tynix.jpg|Stella's Tynix Flora Tynix.png|Flora's Tynix Musa Tynix.jpg|Musa's Tynix Tecna Tynix.jpg|Tecna's Tynix Aisha Tynix.png|Aisha's Tynix Winx Tynix.png|Winx Tynix 16ac1c26ab9b322087da4d55c66c3f3a.png|Daphne's Tynix Tumblr nymjrgQ9Gf1uuhfc9o1 500.png|Icy's Tynix Mirta-Tynix-the-winx-club-39300730-788-1015.jpg|Mirta's Tynix 0738d8f7322ed726b71b890a2c187aa3.png|Tine's Tynix 6c56c09bcdde605f83d03a813ec8a40c.jpg|Selina's Tynix D9rl3lm-19624141-45d9-47e2-a601-79a33829f0a6.jpg|Diaspro's Tynix Trivia *The name "Tynix" is derived from the word "tiny." *In the early , Musa has but later was changed into a ponytail. *Tynix is the second transformation to be first earned in the fourteen episode of the seventh season, with the first being Mythix. *Unlike the previously earned transformations earned second in their respective season, Sirenix and Mythix, Tynix is only seen in 2D animation. *Tynix is the second transformation where the fairies have on their hair, with the first being Sirenix. **This is the third transformation for Tecna, with Sirenix being the first and Bloomix being the second. *This is the first transformation to have some scenes during the transformation. **In World of Winx, Dreamix and Onyrix also include fashion posing scenes. *This is the second transformation in which the Winx shrink. The first is Mythix. **The miniaturization ability of both Mythix and Tynix is similar to the additional Enchantix power of miniaturization. **However, Tynix is able to shrink fairies down to a level whilst the miniaturization power and Mythix shrink fairies down to a relatively bigger size. *Each Winx has spells related to their realm and bonded Fairy Animal. *In a 2017 , Elisa Rosselli stated this to be her Fairy Form. *This is the only Fairy Form in Winx Club to not have final poses. *This is the last transformation to be animated in the flash animation . *This is the first transformation where the Winx are already in their fairy when they transform. *Tynix is currently the known shortest transformation sequences to be featured in the series. Transformation Sequences Winx Club - Season 7 - Tynix Transformation! Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Tynix Category:Forms Category:Winx Comics Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Fairy Forms Category:Winx Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha